I Think I'm Gay
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Heero has a life altering question that only Duo can help him answer. 2x1, Lemon Warning. PWP Humor


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm merely using them for my own enjoyment and anyone else who wishes to read. I am not making any profit from this so don't sue.

1x2

blah=thoughts

Lemon, humor, PWP, OOC

I Think I'm Gay 

"Duo, I have a problem," said Heero, as he walking into his and Duo's shared room to find Duo sitting on his bed.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Duo, who was incredibly curious to know what could possibly be bugging the Perfect Solder.

"I think I might be gay but I'm not sure."

"You're joking, right?" Duo demanded getting annoyed because Heero knew that he was gay and liked the cobalt-eyed boy.

"No, this is defiantly not a joke but I don't know what to do to be sure. How did you know that you were gay?" Heero asked.

"Well, this is sort of embarrassing," said Duo, blushing at the memory. "Well, what happened was Wufei was teaching me yoga, for calming my nerves, and as soon as my cock was in my face, that was it for me."

Heero tried his best not to laugh as he listened to his best friend's story. "I don't think I'll be doing that."

"There is always sex."

"Nani?"

"Some guys have sex with a girl to find out if they're gay," Duo explained as he twiddled his thumbs.

"The only girl who would agree to that is Relena." The thought caused both boys to cringe.

"Well, you could always do it with a guy, you'd probably get the same results."

Heero paused to think about that for a moment. True, if he slept with a guy he'd find out if he enjoyed it or not, the problem was finding someone who would be willing to do it. He didn't want this to get out.

"Duo, I think I like your suggestion, but who would agree to it?"

"I'll do it." Duo spoke so quietly Heero barely heard him.

"Honto? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Heero! You're my best friend after all."

"Thanks, Duo. So, what do I need to do?" inquired Heero.

Duo got up and locked the door before coming to stand in front of the object of his affection. "Just act on your impulses," he said before leaning in to capture the tempting lips of Heero Yuy with his own. He very soon found himself becoming lost in the sensation of those soft lips on his own. But he wanted to taste more of Heero and so began nibbling on Heero's lower lip.

Duo was caught by surprise when Heero opened his mouth slightly, allowing Duo access, which he took full advantage of and stuck his tongue in, exploring the moist cavern.

The kisses continued until Heero broke it for some much needed oxygen. Duo just moved on, kissing and nipping at his neck causing Heero to moan in pleasure as Duo attacked his pleasure point.

"Go to the bed and undress," requested Duo, "I need to get something." He gave Heero a quick kiss before heading towards the joining bathroom. He decided that this was for the better for, no matter how much he wanted to see his soon to be lover strip in front of him, his ogling my cause Heero some discomfort.

Heero watched as Duo left and then looked towards the bed. Can I really go through with this? He thought, removing his shirt, placing it neatly on the back of the chair, then the pants, before gliding over to the bed. I'm going to have sex with my best friend. There's no turning back now.

Just then, Duo came out of the bathroom, as naked as the day he was born except for the cross he wore around his neck. In one hand he held a small tube. He walked over to Heero and placed the tube on the side table. Their eyes never left each other, just staring, as if trying to absorb every detail of each other's bodies.

Still not taking his eyes off him, Heero crawled onto the bed, followed closely by Duo who immediately began kissing and taunting his partner's mouth. Duo laid Heero down gently before resting himself on top of him, kissing Heero even more passionately then before.

Heero felt Duo moving his hands up and down the sides of his torso before coming together and playing with his nipples. The sensations were maddening, causing him to moan his delight into Duo's mouth.

Duo broke the kiss and brought his mouth over Heero's right nipple where he began sucking and biting at the hard flesh causing Heero to squirm beneath him and rub their erections together.

The sensory overload was driving Duo crazy. He let go of the nipple and began to kiss a trail down to the dark curls between Heero's legs. The sight of Heero's erect cock in his face combined with the scent that was just Heero almost made Duo cum right then and there. This is too much. If we are going to do this it has got to be soon.

Duo reached over and grabbed the tube of KY lubricant from the side table before looking lustfully at the chocolate haired boy below him. "Heero, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Heero replied, thrusting his hips up against Duo.

Duo moaned and squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers. The thought of his cock buried deep in Heero's hot, tight ass alone made his cock twitch in anticipation. He slipped the first slick digit into Heero's entrance. The muscles clutched the digit, causing Duo to moan again.

It wasn't long before Duo could insert another digit into the tight passage, then finally a third. When Heero began to squirm impatiently, Duo was sure he was ready. He removed the fingers and quickly applied lubricant to his cock. Duo raised Heero's legs up and placed them on his shoulders before gliding his hard member to Heero's opening. He gave a small push, just hard enough to allow the head to pass through the tight ring of muscle, causing a hiss of pain from Heero.

"Just relax and it won't hurt as much," said Duo, then he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Heero's cock. Heero moaned in pleasure as Duo moved his hand up and down the erect member. The blindness of the pleasure was enough to distract him as Duo slipped to the hilt inside Heero. Duo released Heero's cock and allowed him time to adjust.

"Move," Heero growled impatiently at the man above him.

Duo complied and began moving in slow, shallow thrusts. This was unacceptable to Heero, who moved his legs down to wrap around Duo's waist and pulled him closer. The act caused Duo's cock to slid even more inside Heero, hitting his prostate. Heero screamed in pleasure as blinding white light flashed before his eyes.

"Heero?" Duo's voice held concern.

"More, please," Heero begged.

Duo didn't need to be asked twice as he pulled out until only his head was still in Heero's body then he slammed back in, hitting Heero's prostate again. The sounds of pleasure from Heero were enough to drive Duo insane and it wasn't long before Heero erupted all over himself and Duo. The climax caused his inner muscles clenching down on Duo's penis. Waves of pleasure spread through Duo's body and he reached his own climax, spilling his seed inside Heero's waiting body.

All was quiet except for the sound of heavy breathing from the two on the bed. Duo slowly slipped out and a small whimper was heard from the Japanese boy. He wrapped a blanket around them and held Heero close.

"So Heero, are you gay?" Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and nuzzled him with his nose. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," then Duo lifted his chin and kissed Heero's pouting lips.

Owari


End file.
